


SUGAR DADDY BAMBAM HIRES TWO SLUTS (an Amerithaikong role-play)

by i_is_shark



Category: GOT7
Genre: A BUNCH OF OTHER TAGS THAT IM GONNA ADD LATER, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Slut, Kinky, M/M, Prostitution, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, So much smut, Sugar Daddy, sugar daddy bambam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_is_shark/pseuds/i_is_shark
Summary: AN AMERITHAIKONG SMUT ROLE-PLAY WITH THREE SMUT WRITERS IN WHICH BAMBAM IS A RICH GUY AND HE HIRES MARK AND JACKSON TO BE HIS TWO SLUTS.





	SUGAR DADDY BAMBAM HIRES TWO SLUTS (an Amerithaikong role-play)

BB: *opens door to find two beautiful boys*  
Are you the sluts that I hired?  
JS: *stands up and bows*  
Yes, sir.  
MK: *widens eyes at new boss's beauty*  
*stand and bows as well*  
Yes, master.  
BB: Good. Come in.  
*gestures for you both to come in*  
JS: *looks at Mark with wide eyes*  
*mouths*  
He's hot.  
MK: *mouths*  
Shut up.  
*sits down on couch*  
BB: *sits across from you*  
Now, you both have signed the agreement?  
JS: *nods*  
Yes, sir.  
MK: *nods but keeps eyes glued to the ground*  
BB: Good. Your schedule will be spontaneous. You will live your own lives here, and you will work when I feel like it. Understand?  
*pulls out two sexy, revealing outfits, Mark's is a leather bodysuit and Jackson's is pink lace panties and stockings and an oversized sweater*  
JS: *gulps at the outfit*  
Yes sir. Um, are those for us?  
MK: *looks up and widens eyes*  
*looks back down*  
BB: Yes.  
*hands them to you*  
Your rooms are down that hall.  
*points to the hall*  
Go change.  
JS: Yes sir.  
*pats Mark's back to follow*  
MK: *stands up and goes to the bathroom with Jackson*  
*changes into outfit*  
What did you get us into, Jackson?  
BB: *taps fingers on table impatiently*  
JS: It's not my fault we lost or jobs... well... not entirely. Just hurry up!  
*pauses*  
Or not... I wonder what Master would look like mad?  
*nudges Mark with elbow and raises eyebrows*  
MK: *shrugs Jackson off*  
You're going to get us in trouble.  
*finishes putting on outfit*  
*helps Jackson finish*  
Let's go, before he gets angry.  
BB: *sees you coming out*  
*mumbles*  
I knew those outfits would work.  
I'll show you two the room where you will be working.  
*leads you to a door*  
JS: *follows Bambam to the door*  
MK: *follows behind them to the door*  
BB:*opens the door*  
[DESCRIPTION OF ROOM]  
There were various sex toys and essential BDSM items on shelves covering the walls.  
The bed was black, with decorations of deep red roses on the sheets and blanket.  
Next to the bed was a sleek black dresser, containing different assortments of lube.  
JS: *looks at Mark and wiggles eyebrows*  
*mouths*  
Fun!  
*enters room*  
MK: *rolls eyes at Jackson*  
*enters room*  
What do you want us to do, Master?  
BB: Just look around for the moment. I'll call you when I need you.  
*leaves room*  
*comes back in*  
Do whatever you like in here.  
*mouths*  
None of the toys are off limits.  
*leaves room*  
*locks door*  
*goes to secret room with camera to watch*  
JS: *nods*  
*walks over to a shelf dedicated to various butt plugs*  
*picks one up with a bunny tail*  
This looks fun.  
*dangles it in Mark's face and laughs*

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE:  
> This will be updated as soon as MY ROLE-PLAY FRIENDS EVER FUCKING RESPOND.  
> Sorry for any delays; they're not my fault though.


End file.
